The good girl
by usagisnape
Summary: New chapter with educational goodness!
1. Manners

What happens when a bad girl at heart is forced to be a good girl. Sooner or later the bad girl will break free.

The Good Girl

Chapter 1- manners

  
  


Turn the other cheek, kill them with kindness, smile and the whole world smiles with you, if you can't say something nice don't say anything at all, treat people the way you want to be treated, assuming that everyone wants to be treated nice and kind, with inane conversations and ridiculous rules to abide by. My whole life I have heard it. No matter what, always be nice and kind. The translation? Let people walk all over you, because you are never suppose to say anything mean. But inside, inside there is a voice that makes snide remarks, wants desperately to hit someone and wants more than anything to get laid. That's not what nice girls do, they wait till they fall in love and get married. If you wait until then, you never have to worry about not looking like a good girl because the accidents that happen to bad girls, well you get the point. Just another of my mother and fathers lectures. Don't get me wrong, they are nice people. They treated me right, took care of me, all of those things. It's really hard to be someone that you are not. Especially when you know at a young age that you are not what these people are trying to turn you into.

I was that kid, you know the one who played show me yours. Only I didn't show mine, I ran and told on the little boys that fell for it. It was great fun at the time. I wanted to be sexy at seven. I didn't understand why I couldn't be. My parents thought and still think that they spared me from any of the horrible things that happen to children sometimes. The things that cause them to be scarred for life. You know what I'm talking about, anyway, they didn't. I want go into what happened, it is inconsequential now. The point is, for all my parents know and see, they never saw that they had a bad girl on their hands. It was always the same. After the years of drilling the information into my head, I constantly had her voice telling me what to do, even when she wasn't there. Everything I wanted to do I didn't do because of mom's words.

Now Harry would say that my choices are what made me a good girl. I don't know if I agree with that. If I'm still thinking like a bad girl, thinking of all the things I could do and desperately wanting to do them, I just don't see how I'm a good girl. Harry, you may be in Gryffindor, but if you think like a Slytherin, you are a Slytherin. One of my muggle friends that I sometimes confided in said I was all talk. That I would never do anything and that is why I am a good girl. Maybe, I'm not sure. 

The problem is I can feel this person wanting to get out. This person who drinks and smokes, has piercings and tattoo's. The person who seduces people and gets to actually have sex. The person who doesn't care what anyone else thinks and does what makes her feel good, what makes her happy, and if that includes popping Pansy Parkinson in the eye, then all the better.

  
  


A/N: I'm not quitting any of the others, I just had a new idea and had to go with it.


	2. Every Hair in place

The good girl

Chapter 2- every hair in place

Hermione walked out of her room hugging her books to her. Her socks were pulled up to her knees and her mary-janes were polished to a shine. Her uniform was meticulous and her robes hung perfectly covering what may or may not be a nice body, no one could see it. No make-up of course and every hair was in place. Well maybe that's going a little too far. Hermione's frizzy mess hung down and stuck out and was generally the only part of her that was not under control.

'That's me, my hair shows my true self, wild and out of control. Unable to be tamed or bound. I always feel so false. Like I'm never me. It's always a facade, always an illusion from which I operate my daily life. I don't get to be who I am, not really. There's the Hermione that everyone thinks that they know, the one that gets good grades and helps out and is nice to everyone. That's not me. If that was really me I wouldn't hate it so much. I wouldn't long to tell Ron to stuff it. To tell Harry to bite me or go jump off his broom. I don't want them to actually get hurt, just leave me the hell alone sometimes. It's none of your damn business why I do things. If I want to stay in the library till the wee hours, that's my prerogative.'

All of this went through Hermione's smile plastered head as she went down the steps to the great hall. She learned to control her urges early on. Once in grade school she tripped a girl for no reason. When the girl was walking to her seat she just stuck out her foot and tripped her. The girl broke her nose. Hermione apologized but only because she was made. She felt no remorse. That wasn't true any longer, she would feel remorse for some people, like Harry and Ron. She always felt bad when something happened to the two of them. That was about where it ended. She loved to see how much she could get away with. She had to be especially careful not to let people on to what she was doing. Once she was caught doing something she would always have a good excuse and then would back off for a while till everyone had gone back to not noticing her.

'I guess that is one good thing about being the good girl, no one ever suspects you. I wonder just how much I could do before people starting catching on. Not just little things like giving Draco that raging case of magic herpes but real things. Things that I could actually enjoy. Say what I want to say, do what I want to do, seduce someone. Man I must really be hard up. It always comes back tp sex with me. Now here's a conundrum for you, why can guys have sex with many different women and become studs and it is considered healthy, but a woman must have self-esteem issues (A/N-no seriously why is this?) if she is having sex with people. I have no self-esteem issues. I am very confident regarding what I can do and how knowledgeable I am. I am secure in my image, the only problem is this blasted tendency to pretend to be this sugar coated perfect little Mary-Sue that has no life, attitude or libido. I want to have sex, I want to use my sexuality while I have it. I don't want to wait until I am thirty before I realize that I missed out on the fun of flirting and having a sex life, just a life in general that doesn't revolve around Harry and Ron. It's like I am already married and it's to the two of them. There's nothing wrong with the two of them, and they are definitely bring home to your mom types, I just need ... something ... different.'

Hermione was at the bottom of the steps and was watching the throng of Slytherins going into the great hall led by their head of house and fearless leader Severus Snape. They were all so proud. They held their heads up high and were so confident.

'Would I have been more interested in Harry if he had been Slytherin? It is the house of the bad boys after all. Merlin knows that Snape must be the baddest of them all. (Hermione your hormones are affecting your grammar), Can it you nit. Although now that I see those hufflepuffs, the idea of corrupting a little one has it's merits. Not a first year, maybe a fifth. That wouldn't be so bad. Just mess with them a bit. All of them. Now there's a plan.'

Hermione tromped into the great hall wearing the same smile that had been there the entire time, but now her eyes read of mischief.


	3. The perfect outfit

The good girl 3- The perfect outfit.

As everyone knows the head boy and girl get their own room. It was for this reason that Hermione really wanted to be Head Girl. It had nothing to do with grades of prestige. She wanted her own room and she finally had it. She was sitting at an old black trunk that she had hid under her bed. It was a normal muggle trunk, nothing special about it, except to Hermione. Inside there were clothes, pictures and memorabilia. Shows that she had gone too, concerts and clubs, the outfits that she wore when she was being the real Hermione. Music and magazines covered the bottom. There were dirty mags and angry music, music mags and depressing music, all the different sides of Hermione. She had adapted a goth girl personality for some for some of her excursions, and at other times she was a punk. Her parents didn't know about any of this. She always waited till they were in bed, of course when your parents go to bed at 8:00, it's easy to sneak out. She had a few muggle friends that took her too all the places that she loved. She felt so comfortable in the outlandish clothes. She had decided that in order to be herself she would have to start by dressing like herself when she could. This was really going to take some getting use to, for everyone else. Of course if they couldn't deal then it was their fault. She was tired fo hiding behind the fake Hermione facade. She wasn't going to do anything to get herself expelled, at least she didn't think so.

It was late and Hermione decided to start with her first experiment. She had on her candyland tank top and some bikini underwear that had pictures of candy on it. She walked down into the common room knowing that only seventh years would be up. She decided she would start off by fucking with Ron. He would either run away screaming or she would have to let him down easy, she hoped it would be the first.

"Hermione, go put some clothes on!" Harry was pointing her up to her rooms,

"No! What's wrong, never seen a girl in her pj's before? Wait don't answer that." She noticed Dean and Seamus licking their lips. 'Good, a reaction.'

"What do you think your doing Hermione? This is not like you."

"Actually it is. There is more to me than the person you think you know. She fell sideways into a chair and stretched her arms up over her head. Ron was behind her. She arched over the back of the couch giving Ron and eyeful. "Hi Ron." She rolled over and propped her elbows on the arm of the chair and put her head in her hands, she made sure her breast were visible. "You're not going to give me a ... hard ... time, are you?" she emphasized hard and pouted a bit.

"No Mione, of course not." His eyes were on her breasts, he looked up at her and realized she had seen him. "I was just wondering what candyland was." 

She switched her position again so that she was leaning against the other armrest and her legs were facing Ron. "Well it's a game where you have to travel," Here Hermione began rubbing her stomach lifting her shirt slightly as she moved up toward her breast' "through a candy paradise," She began rubbing back down, "You have to watch out and not get stuck," She moved one of her legs off of the chair and circled her belly button, "and be the first to make it to the candy castle." Here she pushed her hand lower, Ron strained slightly trying to see over the arm of the chair. "You want to be the first to make it to the candy castle, don't you Ron?" Here she lifted her hand back up to her mouth and sucked gently on one of her fingers.

"I gotta go." Ron bolted from the room and up the stairs. Hermione laughed, 'piece of cake.'

"Hermione that was mean, why did you do that?"

"What's wrong Harry, you want a show?"

"No, I saw your little show, why did you do that?"

Hermione looked around and saw that everyone was gone. "Harry, I'm sick of pretending to be a good girl all the time. I'm not really like that. It is a persona that has been forced on me and I am sick of it. I want to do the things that I want to do. I want to be the real me. Now just the part that you know, but the other parts as well." Harry looked at her for a minute and seemed to be weighing something in his head.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm not exactly myself either." He looked at her from under his lashes.

"Your gay. Harry why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't think you would understand. You seem to be such a stickler for rules."

"There is no rule that says Harry Potter has to be straight. I love you Harry, I want to help you anyway that I can." She smiled st him. "Plus, it only seems right that the real me would have a gay best friend." He walked over to her to hug her and she pulled him down giving him baby kisses all over his face. He laughed and curled up next to her in the chair. They laid in the chair talking for most of the night and eventually fell asleep. They awoke to a very angry looking Ron Weasley.


	4. It starts

The good girl 4 - It starts

Kaimoogoldfish- perfectly possible, I am assuming that you are talking about the chair thing. Even in the real world two people can fit in a chair sideways together, not to mention it is the HP universe so anything could happen. If you are talking about the sudden change in attitude, yeah, it's possible. That's all I'm saying.   
  


"Aww man is my neck stiff? Hey Ron, can I help you?" Hermione looked bleary eyed at her other friend. "Harry stop poking me." She swatted a hand at the offending protrusion. Her eyes went wide as she realized what she was swatting.

"Hey stop that!" Ron's eyes went wider than Hermione's. She regained her composure and went for the kill. She scooted back against Harry and snuggled. 

"Harry always has morning wood, he may need some help relieving his problem. Would you be interested Ron?" She ran her hand behind her and caressed Harry's side.

"I think you are doing a fine job." Ron turned to stalk off. Hermione stood up from the chair and adjusted herself causing Ron to turn and look.

"Some how I doubt it, I'm really not Harry's type." She gave Ron a knowing look over her shoulder and flipped her hair as she walked up to her room. 'I have homework to do. No matter what I change about the rest of me, I am not going to loose my standing as the best student in this school. I have worked too hard for that, and I did it for me. Not for anyone else.' Hermione sat down at her desk and began working. It was pretty normal for Hermione to miss meals due to the fact that she was reading and doing work but Harry and Ron would never let her miss dinner. They would always come and get her before she starved. She just hoped that the past night didn't change that fact.  
  


Hermione was still in her candyland t-shirt and staring at her work when a very happy Harry and Ron walked in. She looked up at them.

"Oh shit, I'm never going to be included in anything ever again am I?" They both looked at her mischievously and ran toward her. They grabbed Hermione and threw her on the bed and dog piled on top. They were all laughing and screaming and rolling around on the bed when they heard the door open. They looked up from the jumble of arms and legs they were in, at the dark figure standing in the door. 

"Well I guess Magonagall owes me that galleon." Hermione could see that he was fuming under his cool exterior. 

"Would you like to join us Professor." Hermione purred in a voice that even she didn't know she had. His eyes went wide for a second before he composed himself.

"I prefer the company of women, not imbeciles. There is a meeting in the headmasters office. We will begin immediately, with or with out you." He turned and left. They looked at each other and burst into screams of laughter. They rolled off of the bed onto the floor and Hermione went to get dressed. She threw on a little plaid skirt, much to short to be part of her school uniform and slid her sock feet into a pair of combat boots. She grabbed a clip off the table twisted her hair up and clipped it. She shoved her wand into the waist of her skirt and grabbed Harry and Ron's hands while she dashed out the door to go to the meeting.   
  


"Alright, so it's the usual scenario, old moldy Voldy has another plan to get at Harry, something involving some evil ancient magic, blah, blah, blah and we have to stop him. This is really getting to be old hat." Everyone, and I do mean everyone, was staring at Hermione as if she had just gone crazy. Even Harry with his new information on Hermione's attitude didn't help the fact that he was absolutely stunned at the way she was handling this. "I'm sorry everyone, but it seems like we just keep doing this every year. Why don't we come up with a pre-emptive strike of sorts and get it over with. I really don't want to have to think about NEWTS and saving the world. I realize that it isn't totally on me or anything. I also realize that I don't always play that major of a role. Merlin knows I spent the majority of my second year in the hospital wing. It just seems like we keep waiting for him to come to us why don't we just end this and get it over with."

"You insolent girl! Do you really think it is that simple, just decide to do it and then do it. Don't you think we have been thinking about this the whole time, trying to find a way to defeat him and get it over with?"

"Have we?" This from Dumbledore who looked sincerely puzzled. "It seems to me that Ms. Granger is right. We haven't started to form any kind of offensive strategy, only defense. When was the last, or first time that we opted to attack him instead of the other way around. Severus you are doing us a great service by spying, but the truth is, that's about as far as we have gone into attacking him." On that note the entire meeting turned around, everyone seemed to be getting excited at the prospect of actually doing something. All except Snape who sat in the back pouting after being embarrassed by that chit of a girl, until Albus began pairing up partners. "Hermione I want you and Professor Snape to work together on a potion. Harry, you and Madame hooch are going to work on some flying maneuvers, Ron you and I are going to work together on strategies." Snape tuned him out. He was obviously pairing everyone up with a teacher. At least he got the Granger girl, she was competent, of course her new changes were a little, disconcerting. 'What is she wearing? Do those shoes have skulls on the laces? And that skirt is far too short. Why hasn't anyone said anything to her. Well She will definitely not be working in my lab dressed like that! I'll see to that. Although that top isn't bad. I wonder what Candyland is? I didn't realize she had a body under all those robes. Oh yeah, that's what those robes are for. She has the most perfect breasts..."

"Knut for your thoughts Professor." She had caught him staring at her chest.

"Just wondering if this is what's breast, I mean best for the magic world." He blushed slightly and little twitters could be heard from the group. "When you have finished making your little plans for your own demise, please inform me by owl. I'll be in the dungeons." With that he stormed out the door and walked down the revolving stairs.

"Well the life of the party left what are we suppose to do now?" Everyone stared at Hermione for a second before they bust out laughing against their better judgement. Snape heard the laughter at the end of the hall and quickly deducted 50 points from a gryffindor for breathing wrong.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I'm beginning to think that we, the writers are reading to much. I feel like everything I right I have read. It's a little hard to try to come up with something semi-original. I know that technically we are already one foot in the grave on this subject considering we are using JK's story, but I mean the fan-fic's. We seem to copy style, words and phrases everything. I should probably stop reading and try to do some original work but I think I'm addicted. I have to have that S/H fix almost daily. Ah well, such is life.


	5. Into the serpents den

Sorry about all the mistakes in The good girl - 4 I updated late at night and didn't reread through it. I have reposted it sans mistakes.

The good girl -5- into the serpents den

Hermione sat down with Harry and Ron and had a long discussion. She was hard pressed to believe that Ron had just suddenly switched sides. He had been chasing after every girl in the school the day before and now he was Harry's main man?

"Well you know I am irresistible." Harry gave Hermione a dashing smile.

"What are you going for, Lockharts title of most dashing smile?" 

"Mione, I'm still attracted to girls. You want me to prove it to you?"

"Hey I thought you liked me." Harry pouted until Ron put his arm around him.

"I do, I just like Hermione too."

"Well I don't think of either of you in that way, so I'm afraid the two of you are on your own."

"Well what exactly is the plan? I don't imagine this is stopping with outing Harry and dressing like a freak so what are we doing?"

  
  


Hermione found herself face to face with an irate potions master. He was staring down at her and glaring. She tried to look sweet an innocent but it was difficult considering she was wearing a shirt that said kiss me I'm horny that showed her belly and clung to her breasts and pants slung so low that her slytherin green g-string could be seen on the sides. 

"What's wrong professor?" She was trying really hard not to crack. Ron had picked out this outfit for her, said it was sure to make any man worship her. She figured it would work for Draco, but she doubted Snape would find it appealing. Obviously he didn't, but Draco had. Unfortunately Draco's little psuedo girlfriend Pansy Parkinson, didn't like the idea that he was drooling all over Hermione so she had ran to Snape. That is the situation she was in now. Being reprimanded by the potions master while wearing one of the sluttiest things Ron could find for her. She hadn't done anything with Draco, it was just the beginning of her plan. Daring to go into Slytherin House dressed like that and flirting with every available guy but him. Oddly enough it had worked and Draco had curtailed her affections. Moving her into a corner where he could have her focusing on him. He commented on her fashion and she let him know that muggles had other fashions that were even more, interesting. He had placed his hand on her hip and was running his finger over the g-string strap that was there when Snape had come into the common room absolutely fuming.

"That is no way for the head girl to act, what has gotten into you lately Ms. Granger. I'm afraid your little stunt in the meeting yesterday has gotten everyone into a dangerous state of mind. You are putting other people's lives at risk."

"What by speaking my mind, by being myself instead of this thing that you all think I should be. This perfect little girl who gets good grades and does whatever anyone tells her and grows up to get married and have children and wastes all her potential on some man. I don't think so." Snape stared at her stunned for a moment.

"Well I would hope that you wouldn't do that. I never really saw you as the humble housewife type. But what does that have to do with going to the Slytherin common room and provoking people into going to war?"

"That was the real me. That was what I felt like doing."

"Ms. Granger we can not all go around doing whatever we want al the time, if your being yourself or not. You have to think about the consequences of your actions." Hermione put her hands on her hips and stared at him. He noticed the almost completely bare, yet perfectly creamy skin on her hips.

"Now Professor you know that I do not do anything without thinking it through and the research that is necessary to make a complete and educated decision. I am me. Still a researcher, still a bookworm, still a fanatic about my education. I am just letting this other side of me come out."

"What exactly was your research and educated decision when it came to walking into the Slytherin common room dressed like that?"

"I knew that nothing would happen to me the first time I did it. They would be too worried that it was a trap of some sort and I had my back up ready to help should I get into trouble. I wanted to through them off and get the attention of Malfoy."

"Don't you realize the danger of getting a Malfoy's attention Ms. Granger. What if his dad decides to serve you up on a platter for him because he has gotten interested in you?"

"You know the answer to that one. Draco isn't under his dad's thumb any longer. Draco is on the cusp of switching sides and he definitely wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that, like say kidnaping Harry Potters best friend." Snape was impressed she really didn't do anything without the utmost research.

"Well I do not want to see you in another of these outlandish outfits. They are not up to our standards here at Hogwarts. I realize that it is the weekend but there is still no excuse for dressing like this." Hermione decided to make her move.

'But professor, I thought you would like these outfits." she walked toward him in a suggestive manner. "I even picked out green nickers, they have a snake on them as well. Would you like to see?" Part of him was screaming yes! Yes! Show me, but the rest of him was still in control and he pushed her away. The excited part of him noticed the electricity that went through him when he touched her. "Well perhaps you could tell me what to wear to gain your attentions. I knew this would be fine for a boy like Draco but for a man like you ..." She stepped close to him again and began to lift her hand to his chest.

"Ms. Granger, if you want my attentions you need to be a number of years older and with something resembling a woman's body. Now please leave before I report your improper behavior to the headmaster." She turned and walked out holding her head high, not showing any emotions, but once outside his door he could hear her begin running to her room.

"Yes little girl run away from me, I am the last thing that you need." Severus turned to walk back into his rooms when he realized he never gave her detention or deducted house-points. "Well if that doesn't show her how much of an affect she had on me then nothing will."


	6. ettiquete

The good girl 6- etiquette

Hermione ran back to the tower trying not to ball. She stopped herself in front of the pink lady portrait. 'Wait, why shouldn't I ball and cry and sob, if that's what I want. I need to stop holding back my emotions, I need to let them be free so that I can feel free.' So she began to cry. She sobbed and cried and wailed until Harry and Ron came out of the portrait hole and helped her up to her room. Then she cried and cried some more. By this time Harry and Ron were ready to kill Malfoy. He was the last person that they had seen her with and now she was in this state. She finally began to calm down.

"It's not that greasy bastard, it's the other one?"

"Who, Snape?"

"After I signaled you guys to leave, Pansy went and told Snape where I was. He stormed in and dragged me off to his office. He said my clothes were inappropriate and when I advanced on him ..."

"Eww."

"Yum."

"Stay away Harry, shut-up Ron, when I advanced on him he told me he wasn't interested. Said I needed to be more of a woman. Something about my curves."

"He's crazy you have curves in all the right places." Ron began showing her curves by shaping them in the air with his hands. She laughed and swatted at him. 

"I know he was being, well Snape, but I just let all the pain from these past seven years come out. I never let myself cry, I need to stop that."

"Well your next crying show isn't going to be like that I hope. That was scary." Ron shivered.

"No it won't be like that, I won't let it bottle up for so long. I'm famished, lets eat." Even though Hermione was putting on her brave face a big part of her wanted to run back to her little girl persona. It was easy when it was predictable, even if she was unhappy. She compromised and changed her clothes. She wore a tight little sweater shirt and a very short skirt. They were the same colors as her school uniform, a quick glance would show nothing different.

  
  


They walked into the dining hall and sat at their usual spots. Hermione helped herself to all the food she could eat. Draco walked up to the table.

"You keep eating like that Granger and your going to get fat."

"No Draco dear, I'm trying to get my energy up. I have plans tonight." She leaned over to Harry and kissed his earlobe then over to Ron and tousled his hair, whispering into his ear. Hermione had found out in her short trip to the house of the snake hat Draco wasn't just interested in girls, or Slytherins. Much like Ron, he had a taste for many things. She knew the thought of the three of them together was enough to make him go brain dead, and he did. For a few seconds he stared at Hermione, completely lost to the world finally Crabbe pulled on his arm bringing him back to the living.

"Yes, well enjoy your night." Draco reluctantly left the table of the lion. Two dark eyes watched the little show play out before him. He considered asking the granger girl to begin on research, so that he could ruin her evening. The problem was if he had her alone in the room, he might be her evening.

  
  


~~~~~~

A/N For some odd reason, In my head, Ron had a Mexican accent in this chapter. It makes it much funnier, especially of you can hear gay mexican Ron in your head. Anyway, Thanks to everyone that is reviewing. They are the highlight of my day. Is that sad?


	7. Dissertations are boring as hell

A/N- I realize that it has been an enormously long time since I updated. But I have been writing, but most of my energy has been going toward my other story the Absinthe Chronicles. I've already done through year four. SO go read that one at Adultfafiction.net, after you read this one. I will try to be better about updating. I promise. Oh yeah, this is a really short chapter. Sorry. 

  
  


The good girl- 7 - Dissertations are boring as hell 

Hermione didn't have any plans that evening and would have jumped at the chance to help Snape, unfortunately he didn't ask. She sat in the library most of the night researching on her own. She went through every potions book and journal she could find. She even found a section in the back where the potions master before Snape had taken on apprentices and they had done dissertations on various potions or potion theories. She took the entire stack and sat down at one of the tables. The books tipped over and spilled across three tables. 'How could one teacher have so many apprentces?' She thought to herself. 

She flipped through each one in turn to see the topics and if they were even remotely helpful. Most weren't. After going through one hundred and sixty seven bad dissertations, 'I mean really, why did these people want to become potions masters, they obviously had no interest in the topic.' She came to one that looked hopeful.

The evolution of illegal potions into airborne killers.

How the plague came to be in London.

By Severus Snape

Hermione's mind was reeling with ideas. She read through the dissertation front to back every-word. When she finally finished she heard people headed to the great hall for breakfast. She was glad she had thrown on her robes before heading down to the library last night. She tried to restrain her hair back in a clip the best she could and headed for breakfast. She sat down and began stuffing her face in a most un-lady-like way. She had just taken a bite of toast, sip of juice and spoonful of porridge when she heard someone walk up behind her.

"Being yourself includes eating like a pig? I could ask the headmaster to get you a trough if you like?" She turned to see Snape behind her and frantically began waving while she chewed and held up her hand to ask him to wait. She continued chewing while she dug through her bag and pulled out the dissertation and handed it to him. She finally swallowed.

"I found this last night! Oops, sorry." She brushed some crumbs off his robes where, in her excitement, they had landed. He had a look of disgust and bewilderment on his face."I thought that, well obviously it's excellent," He turned and began walking, "but I had some idea's because of this, I really think we could work with this." At this point she had followed him up to the head table and the other teachers were smirking at her enthusiasm in pursuing him with her idea. He looked like he was running from her.

"Hermione dear, why don't you pull up a chair and discuss your idea with us." Dumbledore waved his wand and a chair flew up behind her knees as she sat down not worried about whether or not it was there.

"Well, I was thinking that if we could find a potion that will weaken Voldemort," a few of the teachers flinched, "then turn it into and airborne potion, Harry could fly in close enough to administer it, while under a charm by Professor Flitwick, that would disguise or camouflage him. Then the rest of us could be waiting and as soon as we know the potion has been administered we attack while he is weak." Some of the teachers nodded their heads approvingly and there were a few mumbles, Snape however was not agreeing.

"What about the hoards of deatheaters? What about the dementors? Giants? Not to mention the things that we don't even know about. What about all of that?"

"I'm just doing potions work, let the other people figure out the other stuff, we all have specific tasks, I am at least coming up with something." She stood up and huffed back to the Gryffindor table.

"Severus, she's trying. I would like you and her to work together. I think that your minds could combine to be our most powerful tool."

"She is a child Albus, and a child with an identity crises! She knows nothing of war or death. She will not be able to handle what she will be seeing."

"You may be surprised at what she can handle, and I see no identity crises, I see someone finally breaking out of their shell." Snape turned back to his plate and mumbled. There was no point in trying to talk to Albus when he was like this. He would just have to try to get through to the girl. 


End file.
